The present invention relates to the field of medical supply packaging. In particular, the invention is related to packaging and dispensing for protective eyewear glasses.
Manufacturers of protective eyewear glasses oftentimes package and ship products in conventional boxes. Once boxes arrive at a healthcare facility, they are typically opened and groups of protective eyewear glasses are stored in drawers or on shelves. When a pair of protective eyewear glasses is needed, a healthcare professional will typically look through the various drawers and/or shelves to retrieve them.
In some instances, once boxes arrive at a healthcare facility, protective eyewear glasses may remain permanently in the boxes until a pair of protective eyewear glasses is needed. Boxes may be placed on a shelf or in a closet, and when needed, a box is located by the healthcare professional and a pair of protective eyewear glasses is retrieved from the box individually. Each time a pair of protective eyewear glasses is retrieved, the entire box is opened and closed, thereby compromising the integrity of the box and potentially disheveling the contents of the box with retrieval.
These approaches often lead to inconvenience to the healthcare professional. In particular, locating a pair of protective eyewear glasses and/or a box containing protective eyewear glasses may be inconvenient and highly time consuming. As a result, in some instances healthcare professionals and/or patients may become inclined to avoid wearing protective eyewear glasses in some instances, thereby compromising personal safety. What is needed is a convenient and efficient way to store and distribute protective eyewear glasses in a healthcare environment.